internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulgarian Junior National Team
3 - 1 (Bucharest, Romania; March 3, 1983) | Largest win = 22 - 1 (Belgrade, Yugoslavia; December 28, 1990) | Largest loss = 27 - 0 (Belgrade, Yugoslavia; January 6, 2002) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 28 | World champ2 first = 1983 | World champ2 best = 16th (1983) | Record = 32-86-5 }} The Bulgarian men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team in Bulgaria. The team represents Bulgaria at the International Ice Hockey Federation's World Junior Hockey Championship Division III. International competitions *1983 World Juniors. Finish: 2nd in Pool C (18th overall) *1984 World Juniors. Finish: 2nd in Pool C (18th overall) *1985 World Juniors. Finish: 1st in Pool C (17th overall) *1986 World Juniors. Finish: 8th in Pool B (16th overall) *1987 World Juniors. Finish: 4th in Pool C (20th overall) *1988 World Juniors. Finish: 3rd in Pool C (19th overall) *1989 World Juniors. Finish: 5th in Pool C (21st overall) *1990 World Juniors. Finish: 4th in Pool C (20th overall) *1991 World Juniors. Finish: 6th in Pool C (22nd overall) *1992 World Juniors. Finish: 8th in Pool C (24th overall) *1993 World Juniors. Finish: 4th in Pool C (20th overall) *1994 World Juniors. Finish: 8th in Pool C (24th overall) *1995 World Juniors. Did not participate *1996 World Juniors. Finish: 5th in Pool D (31st overall) *1997 World Juniors. Finish: 6th in Pool D (32nd overall) *1998 World Juniors. Finish: 6th in Pool D (32nd overall) *1999 World Juniors. Finish: 7th in Pool D (33rd overall) *2000 World Juniors. Finish: 8th in Pool D (34th overall) *2001 World Juniors. Finish: 5th in Division III (31st overall) *2002 World Juniors. Finish: 8th in Division III (34th overall) *2003 World Juniors. Finish: 6th in Division II, Group A (34th overall) *2004 World Juniors. Finish: 5th in Division III (39th overall) *2005 World Juniors. Finish: 6th in Division III (40th overall) *2006 World Juniors. Finish: 4th in Division III (38th overall) *2007 World Juniors. Finish: 6th in Division III (40th overall) *2008 World Juniors. Finish: 7th in Division III (41st overall) *2009 World Juniors. Did not participate (tournament cancelled) *2010 World Juniors. Finish: 7th in Division III (41st overall) *2011 World Juniors. Finish: 6th in Division III (40th overall) *2012 World Juniors. Finish: 4th in Division III (38th overall) U18 Team The Bulgaria men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of Bulgaria. The team is controlled by the Bulgarian Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. The team represents Bulgaria at the IIHF World U18 Championships. International competitions ;IIHF World U18 Championships *1999: 6th in Division II Europe *2000: 6th in Division II Europe *2001: 6th in Division III *2002: 7th in Division III *2003: 6th in Division II Group A *2004: 4th in Division III *2005: 6th in Division III *2006: 5th in Division III *2007: Did not qualify *2008: 4th in Division III Group B *2009: 4th in Division III Group B *2010: 4th in Division III Group A *2011: 3rd in Division III Group A *2012: 4th in Division III *2013: 4th in Division III Group A *2014: 4th in Division III Group A *2015: 3rd in Division III Group A Category:Junior national ice hockey teams